starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Manaan
*Básico Padrão Galáctico |cidades = Cidade Artho CCapital| |afiliação = *Império Infinito *Autoridade Civil da Cidade Ahto *Tribunal Superior de Ahto *Império Galáctico |image = 250px}} Manaan era um planeta aquático do Sistema Pyrshak. Foi o planeta-natal dos Selkath, uma espécie anfíbia. O planeta era completamente coberto por água, e a única fonte conhecida da galáxia do líquido de cura kolto. Controlado pelos Rakata durante a pré-história da República, Manaan tornou-se independente após o colapso do Império Infinito Rakatano. Nos anos que antecederam e durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, o kolto era tão importante para a galáxia que os Selkath foram capazes de usar seu monopólio para impor a sua política de neutralidade e autonomia. A única parte de Manaan que não é coberta por água é a cidade flutuante Ahto. Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, tanto o Império Sith e a República Galáctica tentaram obter uma vantagem na guerra pela criação de acordos secretos que lhes dariam mais kolto. Em última análise, no entanto, os Selkath proibiram os Sith em Manaan por tentarem derrubar o governo do planeta. Quando o kolto foi substituído pelo bacta, a República Galáctica abandonou Manaan, e os Selkath deixaram a Cidade Ahto para migrarem em direção as suas cidades antigas nas profundezas dos oceanos do planeta. Manaan não tinha mais contato com a galáxia até os Selkath serem escravizados pelo Império Galáctico em algum momento durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sob a manipulação de Darth Vader, a Ordem de Shasa depois derrubou seus senhores imperiais, apenas para se tornarem servos de Darth Vader e do Imperador Palpatine. Também mais tarde se tornou um ponto de conflito durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Descrição Manaan foi o segundo de três planetas que orbitam a estrela Pyrshak. Localizado na porção da borda interna de "Slice", não tinha luas, e toda a superfície do planeta foi coberto por água. A Cidade Ahto serviu como a capital do planeta, e era a única cidade de superfície e espaçoporto. Como era a única solução acessível para viajantes de outros mundos, o único método de trânsito para a verdadeira superfície do planeta era através de um submersível da Cidade Ahto. Cânions e fendas forravam o chão do oceano. Pelo menos uma das fendas principais, o Rift Hrakert, tinha depósitos de kolto, que era colhido e levado para a superfície. O Rift Hrakert era também a casa de um tubarão firaxan gigante conhecido como "Progenitor", e outros tubarões menores. Profundas cavernas submarinas também serviam como casas para as espécies aquáticas nativas, e os Selkath sencientes construíram suas cidades, em grande profundidade, muito abaixo da superfície. Grande parte da área subaquática de Manaan era inexplorada e desconhecida, até para os nativos Selkath. História Império Infinito Milhares de anos antes da criação da República Galáctica, Manaan foi invadido e conquistado devido a expansão do Império Infinito. Os Selkath nativos estavam entre as numerosas espécies escravizados pelos Rakata, e sua língua estava entre as vários falada por um droid antigo que Revan encontrou muitos milênios depois. Alguns escravos Selkath foram enviados para fora do mundo, para lugares como Dantooine e Lehon. Como escravos, eles foram utilizados para construir grandes estruturas em todo o Império Rakatano, incluindo templos e a Forja Estelar. Quando seu império começou a desmoronar, no entanto, os Rakata abandonaram Manaan. Pela Guerra Civil Jedi, a única evidência conhecida dos Rakata que foi deixado para trás no planeta era um Mapa Estelar incompleto em Rift Hrakert, no fundo do oceano. Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|left|Manaan visto do espaço com a Cidade Ahto visível. Manaan foi redescoberto por toda a comunidade galáctica no início do Período de Grande Manifesto , que começou em 20.000 BBY. Na época da Guerra Civil Jedi, Manaan tinha-se estabelecido como um dos planetas mais importantes da galáxia. Como o único fornecedor de kolto, os recursos de Manaan estavam em alta demanda. A fim de atender as necessidades dos não-Selkath visitantes, os Selkath construíram a Cidade Ahto, que era tão grande que poderia ser vista a partir da órbita do planeta. Já que o kolto estava em alta demanda durante a guerra - devido à sua poderosas propriedades de cura - toda a economia de Manaan girava em torno de sua exportação. Durante os anos anteriores às Guerras Mandalorianas, o principal cliente de Manaan era a República Galáctica, embora Manaan em si não fosse um membro da República. Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, Manaan poderia continuar apoiando a República, em vez disso, Manaan aprovou um estado de neutralidade. Os Selkath estabeleceram uma série de leis para preservar a sua neutralidade, soberania, e proteção. Tanto a República Galáctica quanto o Império Sith tinham que obedecer a estas leis, ou haveria o risco de sanções completas de kolto. Se qualquer facção decidisse invadir o planeta, os Selkath ameaçavam destruir todo o suplemento de kolto. thumb|Base republicana na Hrakert Rift. Apesar das leis, tanto o Império Sith quanto a República Galáctica estavam constantemente procurando maneiras de ganhar vantagem. Alguns dos Selkath reconheceram as potenciais consequências de uma vitória Sith e fIzeram um acordo secreto com a República, permitindo-lhes construir sua própria base de colheita de kolto no fundo do oceano. Infelizmente, o local escolhido para a estação era o Hrakert Rift, e o Progenitor não ficou satisfeito com a invasão de seu território. Através do que foi descrito como um grito telepático, ele levou os Selkath da base e os tubarões firaxan de fora a insaninade, e eles atacaram e mataram quase todos os funcionários da República. A operação foi um desastre, e por algum tempo a Embaixada da República não soube o que tinha acontecido. Esta seção do artigo pressupões que o jogador escolha apenas o "lado da luz", das opções de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Histórias alternativas podem ser vistas na seção "Por trás das cenas". Nota: Os eventos desta seção podem ou não ser confirmados como canonicos . Quando Revan chegou na Cidade Ahto em busca do Mapa Estelar antigo, ele foi convidado por Roland Wann para investigar a instalação .Na exploração da estação, Revan descobriu que as colheitadeiras de kolto eram o que tinha perturbado a firaxan gigante. Ele precisava passar pelo Progenitor se quisesse obter o Mapa Estelar, de modo que pesou as suas duas opções. Ele decidiu destruir as colheitadeiras, ao invés de ter se arriscado manchar o kolto para tentar envenenar a criatura. Este plano funcionou e o Progenitor nadou para o outro lado, permitindo que Revan passasse. A República perdeu suas colheitadeiras, mas o kolto estava seguro e os Selkath elogiaram Revan por suas ações. Suposição termina aqui. Autonomia thumb|270px|A Cidade Ahto Quando a Guerra Civil Jedi terminou, a Cidade Ahto iniciou um movimento galáctico para dar refúgio a pessoas deslocadas pela guerra. Com guerras e conflitos esporádicos, os Selkath estabeleceram a Ordem de Shasa, um culto de Sensitivos à Força, para protegê-los de invasões. A Ordem de Shasa continuou a existir mesmo durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Nos anos após a Guerra Civil Jedi, Manaan continuou a extrair kolto, mas o suprimento do mesmo começou misteriosamente a diminuir. Como resultado, o preço do kolto disparou e a galáxia abandonado kolto em favor de um agente de cura novo: o bacta. A nova competição forçou a Selkath a baixar os seus preços, resultando no colapso da economia Manaan. Houve perturbações nas relações interestelares e comércio. O declínio do mercado de kolto fez com que os Selkath forsse forçados a trabalhar muito mais para voltar a se estabelecerem na arena galáctica. Os Selkath tentaram se juntar a República Galáctica, neste momento, mas a corrupção e os interesses complexos barraram o mundo aquático de entrar na União interestelar. Durante a Grande Guerra Galáctica, os Selkath tentaram manter sua neutralidade como um fornecedor de kolto a todos que queriam comprar. Mas o reconstituído Império Sith se recusou a aceitar a sua posição de neutralidade, e destruiu as cidades que ficavam na superfície de Manaan. Os Selkath fugiran para as profundezas dos oceanos em um êxodo em massa da superfície. Mais tarde, a Cidade Ahto foi reconstruída como uma cidade da superfície e Manaan mais uma vez. Mas acabou por ser abandonada pelos Selkath algum tempo após as Novas Guerras Sith, e eles voltaram para suas cidades submarinas abaixo da superfície. Devido ao isolamento de Manaan, os Selkath começaram a crescer primitivamente, como facções rivais em guerra. No entanto, o kolto continuou a ser exportado de Manaan. Ele continuaria a ser usado mesmo durante os anos da Guerra Civil Galáctica, embora tenha sido considerado menos eficaz do que bacta, ofereceu uma alternativa mais barata. Império Galáctico e depois thumb|left|270px|Os muros da Cidade Ahto Quando o Império Galáctico foi formado, o Imperador Palpatine viu o potencial de Manaan, e enviou uma força de assalto para conquistar o planeta. A força consistia de milhares de tropas de assalto aquático e dois Star Destroyers. Muitos Selkath ficaram assustados com a força imperial e se renderam. Só para estar do lado "seguro", as forças imperiais lançaram um enorme depósito de cargas nas profundezas do oceano, que destruíram inúmeras cidades submarinas, forçando os Selkath a migrarem para a superfície. Uma vez na Cidade Ahto, o Império escravizou os Selkath, e esmagou qualquer resistência. O Império construíu um resort de luxo enorme na Cidade Ahto, e os Selkath foram feitos para servir os convidados ricos Humanos. O kolto foi explorado pelo Império, e quando o Império se retirou, a maioria do kolto havia sido tomado pelo Exército Imperial. A poluição industrial também manchou o céu azul de Manaan e suas águas claras. Finalmente, a Ordem de Shasa não conseguiu se esconder por mais tempo. A Ordem foi manipulada secretamente por Darth Vader, e sob a sua orientação derrubou as forças do Império. Em troca de sua ajuda, Vader comandou os Shasans a jurar lealdade a ele e Palpatine. Vader também instruiu vários Selkath nos caminhos do lado negro da Força. Em aproximadamente 25 ABY, a população de Manaan havia aumentado para mais de 100 bilhões de seres, embora a área de espaço ao redor do planeta era escassamente povoada. No entanto, em última análise, Manaan tornou-se outro ponto de guerra galáctica. Como a Guerra de Yuuzhan Vong eclodiu por toda a galáxia, Manaan também caiu sob cerco. Durante o conflito entre os invasores Yuuzhan Vong e a Nova República, tanto os Vong Yuuzhan e a Nova Guarda Ailon atacaram o planeta. Habitantes Selkath As únicas espécies conhecidas como sencientes em Manaan foram os Selkath. Os Selkath haviam formado uma civilização que datava pelo menos da época do Império Infinito. Como uma espécie, os Selkath são anfíbios na natureza. Jovens Selkath foram confinados a vida debaixo d'água para sobreviver, como eles não foram capazes de respirar sem estar submerso. Selkath adultos, por outro lado, foram capazes de respirar dentro e fora da água. Durante milênios, eles construíram a Cidade Ahto e se envolveram em assuntos Galáticos através da exportação do kolto. Como Manaan perdeu a sua importância na galáxia, os Selkath abandonaram a cidade e retiraram-se para suas moradas subaquáticas. A sociedade regrediu-se em clãs e facções que lutaram. Alguns Selkath, no entanto, saíram de Manaan para outros mundos nos milênios entre a Guerra Civil Jedi e a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Alguns Jedi Selkath lutaram contra Darth Bane nas Novas Guerras Sith. thumb|left|T'sllth, um Selkath que ajudou a organizar as corridas de swoop em Manaan. Desde que começou a história registrada em Manaan, os Selkath foram conhecidos por serem pacifistas, recusando-se a tolerar a violência de qualquer espécie. Isto resultou no nascimento de sua longa vida e brutal política de neutralidade. Seus assentamentos eram protegidos por droids assalto Mark IV. A Autoridade Civil da Cidade Ahto governou o planeta, e empregou dróides de guerra para impor suas leis. A concorrência, no entanto, não foi eliminada. Os Selkath gostavam de corridas de swoop e esportes aquáticos variados. Corridas de Swoop foram realizadas em uma pista no centro da cidade, ampla e aberta, que estava cheia de água. Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, os Selkath também foram ambientalistas rigorosos. Se o ambiente fosse ameaçado ou prejudicado, os responsáveis seriam responsabilizados. Uma possível punição poderia ser banimento, prisão, ou mesmo a execução, se o crime fosse grave o suficiente. Trabalhando para preservar o estado natural de Manaan, Revan foi recebido com elogios dos Selkath, como demonstrado com a destruição da Estação Hrakert. Espécies imigrantes Como Manaan cresceu em importância durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, tanto a República quanto os Sith estabeleceram embaixadas no planeta na Cidade Ahto. Com isso, cada organização trouxe com eles um pessoal para trabalhar nas embaixadas. Durante o pico da guerra, os indivíduos de toda a galáxia viajaram para Manaan, seja para trabalhar para os governos concorrentes, para o lazer, ou para participar de seus esportes. Outros vieram como mercenários em busca de trabalho ou, temporariamente, cair fora da vista. Na era da importância do kolto, alguns indivíduos, como o Casandra Twi'lek Mateil e Molto Queedle Ithorian, eram pilotos de swoop destacados em Manaan. Outros, como o Jolan Nikto Aphett e o humano Firith Me vieram para o planeta para jogar pazaak. Os imigrantes também vieram para Manaan para o comércio. Tyvark Luowan era um Rodiano que tinha uma loja que vendia equipamentos Aratech, O Itoriano Yortal Ixlis também era dono de uma pequena loja. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, a Cidade Ahto foi conquistada pelo Império Galáctico e restabelecida como um resort de luxo. Os seres humanos numerosos, sob a banca do Império, viveram em Manaan para ficar no resort e inúmeros outros Humanos viajaram para e visitar o planeta. Os Selkath foram escravizados neste momento e usados para atender os visitantes humanos. O Progenitor thumb|O Progenitor, possível antepessado dos Selkath Manaan, sendo um planeta oceânico, hospeda numerosas espécies aquáticas em seus vastos mares. Os Selkath eram originalmente seres aquáticos, tendo vivido nos oceanos durante as eras pré-históricas. Como os Selkath desenvolveram e evoluíram a capacidade de viver fora da água, várias outras espécies prosperaram nas profundezas dos oceanos de Manaan. O tubarão firaxan se tornou uma espécie de destaque, embora vários outros animais aquáticos e plantas pudessem ser encontradas nas águas. O planeta era também o lar de várias espécies de aves, rebanhos dos quais puderam ser vistos sobrevoando a Cidade Ahto. O Progenitor foi o maior dos tubarões firaxan, e pode ter sido o ancestral da vida senciente em Manaan. Ele era uma lenda para os Selkath, que não só acreditavam que ele fosse a fonte do kolto, mas talvez ainda a origem de suas espécies. Como resultado, eles consideravam-lo com muito respeito. Os Selkath acreditavam que o Progenitor, com sua descendência do tubarão firaxan, era também o protetor do kolto e guardião do ecossistema. As energias do lado negro emitidos a partir do Mapa Estrelar combinada com a presença de kolto pode ter contribuído para o tamanho e tremenda longevidade do Progenitor. Acreditava-se também que o Progenitor estava semi-consciente. Governo thumb|left|O Tribunal Superior de Ahto Manaan foi governada pelo Tribunal Superior de Ahto, embora a Autoridade Civil da Cidade Ahto ser o policiamento do tribunal na época da Guerra Civil Jedi. O Supremo Tribunal era constituído por doze juízes (cinco magistrados, cinco juízes principais associados, e dois juízes suplentes). Shelkar foi o presidente da Suprema Corte durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, e, como tal, teve uma grande proporção de controle sobre Manaan. O Tribunal Superior de Ahto tentou permanecer imparcial para todos os casos que vieram a suas mãos. Muitas vezes, como foi durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, muitos juízes tiveram fortes preconceitos, especificamente com relação de fidelidade, ao Império Sith, a República, ou a neutralidade pura. Como o corpo dirigente, eles deram ordens para a Autoridade Civil da Cidade Ahto e mantiveram a paz em Manaan. Perturbar a paz, ou cometer atos de violência, tinha como consequência a prisão ou a execução do réu. Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, os Sith tentaram minar o sistema de governo de Manaan, raptando jovens Selkath e treinando-os para agir a favor do Império Sith. Após o complô ser descoberto por Revan, o Tribunal Superior de Ahto baniu os Sith de Manaan. Depois que Manaan tornou-se isolado, passou a não possuir qualquer governo centralizado. Pelo contrário, a sociedade Selkath tinha se dissolvido em facções rivais e cidades. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, o Império assumiu o controle da Manaan, tornando-se o governo do planeta. Locais Cidade Ahto thumb|Ahto Oeste Como a única cidade acima da superfície dos oceanos de Manaan, a Cidade Ahto foi lugar de encontro entre os Selkath e os não-nativos. Foi gigantesca estrutura em forma de concha que flutuava na superfície de água utilizando um sistema de flutuação que parecia incorporar o centro maciço da cidade. O kolto seria reunido aqui vindo de submarinos e despachado para aqueles que solicitaracem. Na verdade, grande parte da Cidade Ahto foi uma série de galpões e centros de distribuição. Fontes exóticas e belas estavam em muitos pátios da Cidade Ahto. Havia também muitas cantinas, lojas e outras instalações recreativas presentes. Além do kolto, o turismo também foi uma parte importante da economia de Manaan. Todos os visitantes recebiam um mapa livre que podia guia-lo a partir da chegada. A Embaixada Sith e a Embaixada da República ficavam localizadas na Ciadade Ahto, e foram os centros dos interesses de cada facção sobre Manaan. Hrakert Rift thumb|left|O Hrakert Rift durante a Guerra Civil Jedi O Hrakert Rift era a maior fonte de kolto em Manaan. Foi o lar de milhares de tubarões firaxan e o Progenitor. A fenda também continha um Mapa Estelar, que havia sido encontrado em uma escavação feita pelos cientistas da República. A Estação Hrakert, que secretamente coletava kolto para a República a partir desse local, foi construída colheitadeira à beira do da fenda. O maquinário perturbou o Progenitor, que gritou em voz alta, dirigindo tubarões firaxan e Selkath a insaninade. A maioria dos cientistas República foram mortos pelos Selkath enlouquecidos, e a produção cessou. O Diplomata da República Roland Wann, enviou equipes de mercenários contratados para investigar o local, mas eles também foram mortos. A estação ficou envolta em mistério até que Revan chegou em Manaan, buscando o Mapa Estelar perdido. Revan destruiu a máquina colheitadeira na Hrakert Rift para acalmar o Progenitor, e resgatou os cientistas sobreviventes. O Hrakert Rift mais tarde foi usado como base de operações para a Ordem de Shasa. Por trás das cenas Criação e desenvolvimento thumb|170px|Superfície de Manaan Manaan apareceu pela primeira vez em 2003 no jogo de computador [[Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic]]. É um planeta que é visitado pelo jogador como parte das viagens durante todo o jogo. O planeta e sua produção de kolto têm uma apararição subseqüente em [[Star Wars: Empire at War]]. No jogo, todas as unidades de infantaria com a tarefa de defesa de Manaan recebem um bônus de cura automática devido à presença de kolto sobre o planeta. Isto não se aplica às tropas da força de ataque. Desde então, foi mencionado em numerosas fontes, incluindo o Guia de Jogo do Star Wars Empire At War da Prima Games, o [[Guia de Campanha do Knights of The Old Republic|Guia de Campanha do Knights of The Old Republic]], The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, e The Essential Atlas. Detalhes sobre o planeta, no entanto, foram na sua maioria canonicamente explicados no 2004 Wizards of the Coast Star Wars Roleplaying Game, suplemento Manaan: Depths of History por Cory J. Herndon. O planeta foi mencionado novamente em uma entrada no site oficial do game Star Wars: The Old Republic, que falou sobre o planeta durante a Grande Guerra Galáctica, embora Manaan não apareça no jogo. Em publicações iniciais sobre do Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, o pod Umber foi listado como um dos mais próximos da Cidade Ahto. Este pod, apesar de estar sob a água, continha ar respirável ao invés de água, embora os Selkath jovens eram incapazes de respirar sem ser na água. Esta informação, no entanto, não tem sido confirmado como uma fonte canônica. Também é notável que esta publicação lista Manaan no sistema Syrak com uma população de 18 milhões de habitantes durante a Guerra Civil Jedi. Localização Galática A Wizards of the Costa Star Wars Roleplaying suplemento Manaan: Depths of History foi a primeira publicação para indicar a localização de Manaan na galáxia, colocando-o na Orla Média O Guia de Jogo Oficial do Star Wars Empire At War (2006) ecoou isso, identificou o planeta como um mundo da Orla Média. Contrariando, um mapa publicado em 2006 pela Dark Horse Comics e a LucasArts Entertainment Company indicou que Manaan fica localizado na Orla do Interna. O Wizards of the Coast 2008 Knights of The Old Republic Campaign Guide, confirmou a localização da Dark Horse Comics, na Orla Interna. Manaan foi mais uma vez ilustrada ao longo de 2010 na publicação do The Essential Atlas como um planeta da Orla Interna, e graficamente mostrou sua relação astrológica com o resto da galáxia. O empresa on-line do'' Atlas'', no entanto, apenas reiterou a posição na Orla Interna mas não definiu um setor em que o planeta se encontra. Opções de jogo em'' Knights of the Old Republic'' No jogo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, o jogador tem a opção de destruir a Estação Hrakert ou liberar um produto químico na água e matar o Progenitor. Se o jogador escolhe a seguir o lado nedro, Revan libera a substância química que resulta na morte do Progenitor, mas como efeito colateral, o kolto fica poluído e escuro. Por matar o Progenitor e prejudicar o abastecimento kolto, Revan fica proíbido de visitar Manaan novamente sob pena de morte. Aparições *Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 1: Force Storm, Part 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Primeira aparição) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (Mencionado somente) *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (Mencionado somente) *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Fontes Categoria:Planetas aquáticos Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas do Anel Interno Categoria:Planetas aquáticos Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas do Anel Interno